Light beams or optical signals are frequently used to transmit digital data, for example, in fiber optic systems for long-distance telephony and internet communication. Additionally, much research has been done regarding the use of optical signals to transmit data between electronic components on circuit boards.
Consequently, optical technology plays a significant role in modern telecommunications and data transmission. Examples of optical components used in such systems include optical or light sources such as light emitting diodes and lasers, waveguides, fiber optics, lenses and other optics, photo-detectors and other optical sensors, optically-sensitive semiconductors, optical modulators, and others.
Systems making use of optical components often rely upon the precise manipulation of optical energy, such as a beam of light, to accomplish a desired task. This is especially true in systems utilizing light for high-speed, low-energy communication between two nodes. Often light-emitting diodes and lasers are used to selectively emit light that may then be modulated with data and transmitted to a receiver.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.